


Peach Blossom

by LAVA_Z



Category: The Rampage from Exile Tribe - Fandom
Genre: M/M, the Rampage from Exile Tribe - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23360935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LAVA_Z/pseuds/LAVA_Z
Summary: ooc女装临时起意产物注意避雷挖坑不管填
Relationships: Takechi Kaisei/Yamamoto Shogo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Peach Blossom

shogo整理了下裙摆，低头踏上台阶。

即使是踩着已经穿到合脚的高跟鞋，在这历经岁月的石台阶上，也是不那么容易找到平衡的。看到shogo的动作，kaisei如条件反射一般，赶快跑到他身后伸手要护住。

只走了一阶。不知为何，shogo突然转过身来，直直的盯着kaisei。

突然拉进的距离，让kaisei一愣。刚伸出去的手还没来得及做成预想的姿势，下一秒shogo说话的气氛才让他反应过来。

“你就没什么想对我说的吗？”

傻瓜，这么久来你默默做的努力，你现在口袋里的那条项链，你以为我不知道？每次都是，你每次都是想要说什么，话到嘴边，又咽了回去。

六年了，我等了六年了，今天我一定要一个结果。

shogo觉得自己这次一定吧所有的决心都写在脸上了。他并不想做什么可爱的娃娃，治愈的男孩，精明干练的职员。六年前那一天起，他就知道，他要做那个值得被托付的人。

kaisei却看呆了。

夕阳勾勒出了shogo脸上温柔的线条，暖光却是将那份决心给在所爱之人的眼里给化去了。生成色的裙子也被染成了金色，繁复的蕾丝揉进阳光，将所有的棱角都柔化了。

忍不住伸手揉了揉眼睛。我一直喜欢的人，果然就是天使吧。

“唔……”看到shogo眼神愈发凌厉，kaisei终究还是底下头，不自觉的身手护住了右边裤子口袋。

shogo忍不住翻了个白眼儿。就你那运动裤，装着什么我早看出来了。

终究还是伸出了手。我不想再逃避了。这次就算让我做坏人也好，算我逼你也罢，我只想要一个结果。

拖了这么久，又有什么好处呢？

“嗯？”shogo伸出去的手往回勾了勾。kaisei的喉头滚了两个来回，好像使出来了全身的力气。

“喜欢……我喜欢你……”

涨红了脸，也终于把自己特意定制的项链递了出去。

心里好像有什么东西被抽走了一般。kaisei觉得自己好像这就脱了力。终于，把自己一直想说的话说了出口。

忐忑的抬起眼睛偷瞄，却发现对面还是一脸严肃的看着自己。

我这是，人生第一次表白就失败了？

kaisei这时才觉得自己血在往头上冲，如果有面镜子，我现在脸色肯定很“好”。

“给我戴上啊！”

看着眼前这个……嗯，是憨憨没错了，表白都不会表的嘛！

虽然自己的脑海里设想过有三百遍吧，也没想到，这个场景真的是会傻到这种程度。

“嗯……嗯！”

又愣了一下，kaisei终于还是反应了过来，赶忙一起伸手。不知道是不是初次的表白太过突然，项链没像“故事”里的那样，一下子就能被扣上。

kaisei不知道，在他和一个小小的项链扣较劲的时候，shogo的嘴角，扬起了怎样美的弧度。

粉晶的小小桃子，被洁白的皮肤映衬得更加可爱。

终于把自己从较劲的纠结解放出来的kaisei，踏了两下步，又甩了甩手臂，竟然一脸无所适从的看着shogo。

呃……表白完了，该干点什么呢。

扎了几下眼睛又挠了挠头，实在想不出下一步该怎么做了。

看到对方这个样子，沉醉在这份算迟来的幸福的shogo，“扑哧”一声笑了出来。

伸出手臂，抱了上去。

两唇相依，沉醉于此。

紧紧相拥的愿望，是能实现的吧？


End file.
